


Butterflies

by maypoison



Series: Loki One Shots [8]
Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Children, F/M, Fluff, Loki Feels, Loki's Kids, Loki-centric, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 16:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6086482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maypoison/pseuds/maypoison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt - Imagine Loki conjuring a bunch of little green butterflies to entertain his toddler.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Butterflies

You had always known that Loki would be a wonderful father.

He had often doubted it; wondering how on earth he could be such a wonderful father, when he lacked the very same thing. But you knew when Loki met his child for the first time things would change, and for the better.

As fate would have it, you were right, as you often were about such things.

The love he felt for you, and the passion that he had for things such as art, magic and literature, were eclipsed entirely when his son was born.

That love, the love for your child, could be nothing more than all consuming. It was everything to you, as you knew it was for Loki.

You remember the moment Loki held his son for the first time; the emotions you saw on his face when he was greeted with his child still makes your heart burst with joy, and tears spring to your eyes. He had looked so proud, so overjoyed, and so,  _so_ moved. He had told you that you had made him the happiest being in all the Nine Realms, but you had to kindly disagree. Seeing your Loki so contented, and your beautiful little boy sleeping safely in his arms, had made you the happiest being in the known universe, and all the universes beyond.

Now, nearly a year later, the chubby little face of your baby boy had developed into a handsome little man. He was still unsteady on his feet, and often would stumble and fall, landing on the ground with a small thud and a quiet huff. He never cried; only scrunched up his face in frustration, before pushing and pulling himself back onto his feet.

A determined little man, just like his father.

Only one thing ever upset your son and brought tears to his eyes; when his parents went away.

You would never leave him, Loki or yourself, for more than an hour or so. But being part of the royal family meant you had duties to perform. As much as you would have both loved to have escorted your son around Asgard on various outings, even you both had to admit that sometimes, your little boy would be better off staying in the safety and warmth of the palace.

He seemed to disagree, this day especially.

Your little boy, the darling Prince of Asgard, was sat in the middle of your quarters; his face scrunched up in displeasure. His face was red, and tears were streaming down his small face onto the floor below. It made your heart hurt to see him this way, but nothing you did seemed to console him.

“We’ll be back very soon my darling.” You cooed from where you were crouched in front of your son, brushing back some of his dark hair from his forehead. “It’s only for a short time. Then we’ll be back.”

It was almost as if the baby Prince didn’t believe you.

After a short pause, the boy leaned back and inhaled, and then let out a great wail of anguish.

You winced. “Please sweetheart,” you moved quickly and quietly, sweeping the boy onto your lap and taking his place on the floor. “It’s alright. No need for such tears!”

“Your majesty, I can fetch a nanny.” One of your handmaidens says from her place by the door in a small voice. No doubt, she didn’t think it was suitable for you to be on the floor, holding a wet and weeping child.

“Nonsense. He’s my son, I can handle –”

Your words were cut short by another wail; one so loud you doubted it even came from your son. Was such a thing even possible? He was so small, and the voice was so loud …

Suddenly, your husband sweeps into the room. The three handmaidens and servants stood by the door all bow in unison.

Loki catches your eye, and seeing you on the floor, frowns slightly. Clearly, it wasn’t just the household staff that thought the image of the royal princess on the floor of the palace was an interesting one.

“I wondered what had happened to detain you.” Loki says slowly, making his way into the room.

“Apologies.” You reply, raising your voice slightly to be heard over your son, who on seeing his father, had begun to squirm and cry even louder than before.

“No need for that, my love.”

Loki huffs, a sound half way between amusement and a sigh, before he lowers himself to the floor, and sits squarely opposite you.

He crosses his legs, and you do the same, allowing your son to rest easily on your thighs, and gaze up at his father.

“As you can see, I was preoccupied.” You continue, bouncing your legs slightly, hoping that the action may please your son, and give you a respite from his tears.

It doesn’t, as once again without warning, the young boy let’s out another wail.

“What in all the Nine Realms has happened to warrant such tears!” Loki asks his son with wide eyes, and you stifle a smile.

“You left my darling,” You explain, still bouncing your legs. “And then I made to leave.”

“Ah …” Loki understands immediately. He looks down at your son with a small , and sad smile, before raising his head towards the door. “Leave us. Someone inform my father that myself and my wife will not be at the meeting this eve.”

“Yes, Your Majesty.”

All three Asgardians bow, before moving to close the door.

You once again stifle your smile, this time into your son’s hair, before the door clicks shut fully, and you raise your head to your husband.

“Odin won’t be pleased.” You say, somewhat gleefully.

Loki smiles. “When is he ever …”

You sit in silence for a moment, watching as your son looks between you both with wide eyes. His cheeks are still red, and his face is still damp with tears.

Suddenly, Loki leans forward and runs his hand down your sons face, brushing away the drying tears. The boy sniffles, and looks up at his father with his large round eyes.

“Vali?” Your husband asks carefully. “Would you like to see something? Something special?”

Another thing that your darling son had in common with his father; a burning curiosity.

Vali nods furiously, and Loki smiles.

You watch, as enthralled as your son, as Loki closes his eyes, and holds his two pale hands out in front of himself.

As easily as breathing, Loki conjures up three butterflies, all glowing a deep shade of green. The light from the illusions illuminates the pale skins of your son and husband, and you watch in awe as the small butterflies begin to move, and fly out in all different directions.

Vali laughs and wriggles, before reaching out two chubby hands in the direction of the illusions, as if to grab them. But the boy has no luck in reaching them, for as quickly as they had appeared, the butterflies suddenly vanish, and Loki opens his eyes.

“Papa!” Vali whines suddenly, dropping his hands in defeat.

You freeze, as does Loki.

Your son was barely a year old, and most Asgardian children didn’t speak until well into their third year of life …

“Papa! Papa!”

Yes, Vali was definitely a special little boy.

You raise your head to your husband, intent on sharing a secret look, but instead, you notice Loki’s eyes had filled. He looked ready to cry, and yet he was smiling.

“I think he’d like to see some more my love.” You say quietly, as Vali continues to squirm and wave, demanding the butterflies to return.

“Yes.” Loki replies quietly, before looking up into your eyes. “Yes, I think he would.”


End file.
